The Reunion
by I'd rather be writing fanfics
Summary: A hogwarts reunion for one miss Hermione granger and count less others how will it go when her and Ron spilt 10 years ago and she comes back with a new life and a new man. Also malbus pairing at the end. Just for fun. Hope you enjoy.


**They10 years ago…**  
 **  
**

 _ **Hermione Granger walks like she's got places to be and not to be messed with right now. Her and Ron got in another fight and she currently is trying to find the git she stalked to the one place she'd know he'd be the leaky cauldron and what she found would be the end of her and Ron forever because he was currently occupied by snogging the life out of a blonde bimbo to notice the angry witch behind him**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"RON" with that everything went quiet**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"Mione I can explain"**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"It's over Ronald Weasley"**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"But…"**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"Don't I'm done hope she was worth it"**_

 **Present time**

She looked herself over in the mirror about a hundred times before she was ready she apparated to the school gates and got a carriage ride with Luna, Neville and Blaise. When she saw the castle she was in awe the rebuilding went so well the wall of the  
fallen stood proud with roses growing around the memorial she felt so proud to have been able to help after the final battle. The carriage came to a stop and Blaise helped everyone down its hard to imagine the Slytherin being a gentleman but then  
again he was nice to her in school. As they walked in the great hall looked beautiful as couples where dancing and having a blast. After they all got name tags they each went there separate ways.

Then she saw it a flash of red hair he hadn't noticed her yet but he was about to. She wasn't as mad as she once was because she wouldn't have the life she has now without him cheating on her so she decided a thank you was in order.

"Ron what a wonderful surprise to see you"  
The red hard choked on pumpkin juice and turned around.  
"Mione"  
"It's Hermione Ron not mione"  
"Well..I er Hermione you look stunning"  
"Why thank you Ronald"  
"Anyway I just wanted to thank you actually for a different reason and that is making my life free of you."

"Why..how dare you."

At this point he had his wand drawn and pointed straight at Hermione when.

"Well Weasley trying to duel an unarmed woman are we tisk tisk"

"Sod off Malfoy"  
"Why I was enjoying the show"  
Just then a little boy with blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes stood beside Malfoy

"Great another ferret"  
With that sentence a great slap was heard through out the great hall

"Ronald Weasley don't you dare talk about my son that way"

With a shocked face he fainted instantly

"Well you handled that well" he said with his signature smirk

"Oh shut up"

"But whatsoever would shut me up?" He said as Innocently as possible  
With that she kissed him him  
"Would that do the trick?" She said slyly  
"Well I suppose for now"  
"Mommy"  
"Hello baby how was your day?"  
"Great me and daddy went to see uncle sev."  
"Oh that's great sweetheart"

"When weasel wakes up I'll have to thank him for the best part of my life"  
"Oh really what would that be?" She said smiling already knowing his answer  
"Well eight years of marriage and two beautiful children and best of all you." With that he kissed her  
"Well as much as I love not to mess up that beautiful little speech something was off."

"What? Was it not long enough for mrs malfoy?"

"No it was perfect except you clearly said two children while we only have Scorpius and Aries you forgot about the new members of the family we will be seeing in a few months" when she finished her husband was on the brink of tears

"Twins?"  
"Yep"  
"Oh Hermione what did I do to deserve you?"  
As he kissed his wife oblivious to the congratulatory claps and whistles  
Everyone in the room was watching with awe not wanting to interrupt the witch and wizard that could make you cry in the corner.

While two oblivious children stood arguing with each other to see their grandmothers tears of joy

For this was a surprising thing to see that no one ever thought was possible and with that they danced the night away while Ron recovered in the hospital wing. Harry dancing with his goddaughter. And Scorpius talking to lily luna Potter. And the twinkle  
in the headmaster and headmistress's eyes

"Well that was an unexpected surprise"  
"Really Albus?"  
"No my dear I believe I won the bet though"  
"Yes I believe you did"  
"And to believe we were once that young"  
"But my dear were still young"  
She chuckled at this  
"Why Albus Dumbledore flirting are we"  
"Well yes see it keeps us young"  
"I suppose you're right well this night has certainly been a surprising night indeed I think I'll be heading to bed"  
"But Mrs Dumbledore wouldn't you care for one last dance?"  
"We've been married forever and I still can't seem to say no"  
"Well that also keeps us young" he chuckled as they danced in the headmasters office

* * *

 **Fin**

 **So what did you think good bad this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think should I keep making one-shots and drabbles or no how'd you like that romance?**


End file.
